


Dreaming of Blue

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Blaine knows the eyes from his dream all too well. But could they belong to someone real? Day 3 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Dreaming of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “I Knew I Loved You” by Mateo Oxley. While listening to the chorus, I started picturing a dream-based fic. Enjoy!

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life_

The dreams start when Blaine is 13. He doesn’t really remember them at first. Dreams have a tendency to drift away when your mind returns to consciousness. He’s pretty sure the dream could have been long forgotten if the same one hadn't come back 3 times that week.

After a month of the same dream on and off, Blaine is able to remember it crystal clear: a pair of bright blue eyes, a soft voice calling _Blaine _, and a warm feeling in his chest, as if his heart was surrounded by a slow-burning fire that he never wanted to burn out.__

____

After a year, the dream becomes a nightly occurrence. Sometimes the eyes are all he sees for the entire dream. Other times he’ll be doing something completely different in the dream until all of a sudden, the eyes appear. The voice calling his name changes sometimes, as if his mind is testing different voices to see which fits best with the gorgeous eyes. But he always sees blue eyes and he always hears a quiet call of _Blaine._

__

He asks his mom about it one day. “Mom?” 

__

“Yes, Bee? 

__

“Do you think...is it normal to have the same dream, over and over again?” 

__

Her face blanched. “You’re not having nightmares about the attack, are you?” she asked, voice laced with worry. 

__

“No, no. Nothing like that.” She visibly relaxed as Blaine went on. “Just…” Suddenly the dreams felt too personal, like he shouldn’t be telling anyone else about them, like they were something for only him to think about. “Just...more like shapes and colors that keep popping up.” 

__

His mom put a hand on his shoulder as she looked at him sympathetically. “Sometimes dreams are more complex than even we can figure out. You’ve had a rough year, Blainey. Try to give your brain a break and not think too much about it.” She kisses his forehead and quickly gathers her purse. “I have to run to work. Make sure you’re home by 6:00 for dinner tonight!” And before Blaine can say another word, she’s out the door. 

__

He doesn't know how or why he keeps getting the dreams. It shouldn’t be normal to have the same dream every night, right? But his mom is right, Blaine has had a rough year of coming out, being attacked after the Sadie Hawkins dance, and having to suddenly switch schools. Maybe the dreams happen so he has something to hold on to. They’re something normal in his life which is anything but normal. 

__

The night before his first day at Dalton, he has the dream as expected, but this time, the eyes are even clearer, greys and greens mixing in with the blue, and the voice is louder. It’s a boy’s voice, high and clear, reverberating around in his head. 

__

_Blaine._

__

_Goodnight_ , Blaine thinks. 

__

* * *

__

By the time Blaine is 15, the dream has been consistent and he looks forward to it every night. Glasz eyes that seem to smile at him, and wisps of auburn and brown. He can almost picture a boy in his mind with those eyes, that voice. The brown twists the image into a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy around Blaine’s age. Nothing too specific, just...a boy. Even if he doesn’t have many defined features, Blaine can tell he’s beautiful. 

__

What Blaine can’t decide is if “he” is just some made up person that Blaine constructed in his head. Maybe trying to make him real will only lead Blaine to a dead end of disappointment. But still, there’s a part of Blaine that wonders. He’s never heard of anyone making up a completely imaginary person in their head without having them be based on someone from real life. 

__

So could Dream Boy really exist? Is he someone Blaine has seen in the halls between class and subconsciously made into a fantasy? No, that can’t be it- he’s had the dreams since long before Dalton. Could Dream Boy be someone he’s destined to meet, then? His soulmate? 

__

One night, Blaine is tossing and turning. He has his first big solo at a Warbler performance tomorrow. It’s virtually unheard of for an underclassmen to get a lead in a song, and as a sophomore, Blaine has to prove himself. He _needs_ to get some sleep so he won’t be dead on his feet. If anything, getting to sleep and dreaming of Dream Boy could help relax his mind. He takes a deep breath and tries to let sleep overtake him. He tries to focus his mind on the dream: _Blue eyes. Brown hair. Beautiful voice._

__

The next thing Blaine knows, he’s waking up to his alarm. He finally got to sleep, which should be a comforting fact, but he can’t help the uneasy feeling that overcomes him once he has a realization- for the first time since Blaine was 13, he didn’t have the dream. 

__

* * *

__

Of all days to have a crisis about why a maybe-real-maybe-not boy of your dreams suddenly disappeared after 2 years of consistently plaguing your mind, this was not the day. 

__

Blaine couldn’t help but feel like there was a reason the dream stopped. He could feel it in his soul that this meant something big- what he didn’t know was if it meant something bad. 

__

Blaine’s classes seem to go at double speed and before he knows it, the final bell is ringing. The fellow warblers in his last class all start rushing to the senior commons. _Okay, Blaine. This is it. Just do it like you practiced and everything will go great._

__

He’s so lost in going over his solo in his head that he almost misses the call from behind him. 

__

“Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I’m new here.” 

__

Blaine turns around and is immediately met with the most beautiful blue eyes. 

__

_Blue Eyes. Brown Hair._

__

He smiles brightly as he feels the familiar warmth in his chest and extends his hand. “My name’s Blaine.” 

__

The boy smiles back and shakes Blaine’s hand. “Kurt.” 

__

_Beautiful voice._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves!
> 
> Woo-hoo, Day 3! I'm having a blast with this challenge so far! Kudos and Reviews are always appreciated, let me know what tropes you'd like to see in the next week!
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
